


without restraint

by Saraste



Series: WRITOBER 2020 [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Vampires, One-Sided Attraction, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Lucy is made vampire and wants to share her newfound freedom, and love, with Mina.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: WRITOBER 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947448
Kudos: 10





	without restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 1.darkness of WRITOBER 2020, nestharon's prompt list.

The darkness beckoned her, inviting, enticing,  _ welcoming _ , promising the world, and she… gave into it, inviting it, welcoming it inside herself through his blood, and was freed.

Reborn, a child of night, without restraint.

She shone, brighter than starlight in the darkness of her own choosing, a beacon to the one she loved but had never dared claim, but now nothing would be denied her, and she, too, would see that it was only right they should be lovers. She would claim what was hers, what  _ should _ be hers, that which she had before been too timid to ask for and was now bold enough to take.

There was that beloved face, so familiar and shining with the innocence of the spirit which gave it life, the innocence she herself had lost for good and happily so. She would free her, too, and show her all the wonders that the world could offer when one was free.

She would claim her beloved with a kiss, a bevy of them, soft and sharp and claiming.

Her beloved would understand, in the end, would see how this was the only way, and they’d be happy together, at last.

‘Lucy’ was the last thing that Mina Murray ever said, gasping in fright and then pleading as she drowned in her own blood, because love was cruel and newborn vampires have appetites they can scarcely control.


End file.
